


Decorating Day

by orphan_account



Series: Autor's Advent 2k14 [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1st December, and as with every 1st December, Seb gets to decorating for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decorating Day

Kimi was awoken by a terrible racket directly above him. He grumbled and sat up, looking over and seeing that Sebastian had indeed already gotten up. Kimi grabbed his phone, wanting to check what time it was. When he got to the lock screen though, he saw he had an event. 

“1st December, Seb goes insane due to Christmas Spirit, proceed with caution.” 

Kimi groaned. He knew exactly why there was such a racket now, Seb was getting the Christmas decorations from the attic. As long as he had known Seb he knew the German loved Christmas, but he didn’t know how much until they moved in together. Seb was a Christmas fanatic, he had more decorations than a department store, went caroling, donated to Toys for tots, used to ring the bell for donations to charity’s, sent out cards, held a party, made most of the staple Christmas treats by hand, the whole nine yards and more. Kimi liked Christmas too, but there was only so much of the holiday he could handle. 

Kimi decided that he needed to take evasive action, if Seb was still upstairs, which he most likely was, Kimi could just write a note, saying that he had to go to the store. Kimi got out of bed as quietly as he could, and carefully walked over to the dresser, opening it as quietly as he could. He grabbed a pair of briefs and slipped them on carefully, before grabbing a t-shirt and slipping it on. He looked around and spotted a pile of clean jeans that he had to put away later, and grabbed the top pair. Finally he slipped his socks and sneakers on, before putting on his one coat that wasn’t plastered with sponsorship logos. He quickly went out the door, and padded down the stairs quickly. He grabbed his keys, double checked for his phone and wallet, and grabbed the doorknob. 

“Kimi! I didn’t know you were up!” Kimi turned to see Seb grinning ear to ear, a box labeled “Christmas supplies” in his arms, and a gaudy Christmas sweater on. 

“Yeah, I was just about to run to the store.” Kimi replied, he could lie to press, team personal, and even Rami, but he had a very hard time lying to Seb. 

“What do we need at the store right this minute? It’s decorating day.”

“Well…doughnuts of course! You need Christmas doughnuts on decorating day! Maybe some eggnog too! And just a couple other odds and ends.”

Seb thought for a moment. “Well, it is the off season, and it is decorating day…alright, go get some then, and hurry back, we have a busy day ahead of us!”

“Alright, see you in a little while.”

“Have fun, be safe, make good choices, Jesus and I love you.” 

Kimi nodded, before exiting the house. He dashed to the car and got in before cranking the engine, and speeded off. He tried to prolong the inevitable, but decided that if he stayed out any longer he’d have an angry Seb on his hands, and that would be a fate worse than decorating day. Kimi drove home as quickly as he could within the boundaries of the speed limit. When he pulled in the drive way, he saw that Seb was already hanging up the Christmas lights, and was almost finished on the front of the house. He turned and descended the ladder though when he saw that Kimi had arrived with two bags of breakfast goodies. 

“Oh, you’re back.” Seb stated dully as he climbed to the ground. 

“Sorry, the stores are just very crowded, lot of irate sport moms.” Kimi replied, waiting for Seb before going into the house. The living room was full of boxes, holding assorted decorations, lights, ornaments, knick-knacks, cookbooks, sweaters, hats, and everything that made Seb’s Christmas season so extravagant. Kimi rolled his eyes and set the bags he was carrying onto the counter. He took out the doughnuts and eggnog, and two glasses. Seb got up on the counter stool, and grabbed a chocolate frosted. 

“I checked every bulb, but I’m still afraid I’m going to Clark Griswold the lights up.” Seb stated, more in general than to Kimi. He then turned to the boxes in the living room. “Maybe I’ll do less lights, and more of the indoor. No one can really see our lights anyway.” 

Kimi noticed that Seb wasn’t as sure as he usually was. Acting a bit more forlorn than he usually did on decorating day, but maybe it was just the stress of outside life, the bad season he had just had, his approaching season with a new team, all that. He didn’t know anything could possibly affect the high that Seb got from Christmas, but the other years he had just won championships, so there wasn’t a lot of variety for him to go from.

“I’ll probably scale down the indoor too. Probably not do the indoor lights. Maybe just get an artificial tree, or at least go to a lot to get one. Probably not do the tinsel.” Seb was basically rambling now. “Just scale it all down.” Kimi was really confused now. 

“Why are you scaling it down? You live for Christmas.” Kimi asked dumbly.

“I thought that you would be happy with me not going “insane with Christmas Spirit.” Seb spat, looking down at his doughnut.

Kimi thought for a moment, before remembering the notice on his phone.

“I picked up your phone earlier, mistaking it for mine.” Seb added, finally glaring looking up into Kimi’s eyes. He looked ready to cry. 

“Seb come on, it was just a silly event name.”

“If you don’t like how I celebrate Christmas, why didn’t you just say something? You have had four years to say something!”

“I know how much you love it, you get so excited about it. I didn’t want to ruin that, plus, it is adorable how you obsess over Christmas.”

Seb blushed deeply, looking back down to his doughnut. “You really think it’s cute? You’re not just covering your ass?”

Kimi walked over, reaching down to bring up Seb’s jaw in order to give him a kiss before replying. “I really, honestly, think that it’s cute. I’m sorry that I hurt your feelings, I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s alright, you’ll pay for it by helping me put the rest of the lights up, after we finish the doughnuts of course.”

“Of course.”


End file.
